


Lucky You: The Things Virgins Do

by keicros_caramel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shirabu Kenjirou, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Semi Eita, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mirror Sex, Multiple Pairings, Shameless Smut, Shiratorizawa, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Goshiki Tsutomu, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keicros_caramel/pseuds/keicros_caramel
Summary: His jeans’ zipper was embroidered with the words “Lucky You”. If someone was to see it, it means they're lucky to have seen him naked.Except luck is a concept that gains different meaning if many claim to have it.>> Shirabu haven’t gotten laid in a long while, especially after getting caught having sex with Semi as well as his college exams approaching. One day, he came home and there Goshiki was—hot, bothered and might as well jealous.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 136





	Lucky You: The Things Virgins Do

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for Kogane x Goshiki too, don’t get me wrong. Read the tags and enjoy, luvluvs.

The very moment he entered the Shiratorizawa boarding house, he was met with glances right off the bat. It did nothing against the stress that comes with finishing his exams just earlier that day. 

“Senpai...”

“What?” he spat, leaning down to take his shoes off. 

“Go on, Goshiki, just tell him.”

Shirabu glanced at their living room, seeing his seniors Tendou, Reon and Ushijima cuddled up in a giant blanket on the floor. Some stupid horror movie played on Reon’s laptop, sounds hushed in the background as he looked back at the freshman, who was avoiding glances in front of him. 

“What is it?” he asked, feeling the next wave headache just from how hesitant Goshiki looked. The raven-haired freshman jumped, fidgeting with his fingers before mumbling something inaudible under his breath. 

Shirabu frowned deeply, weary eyes training over Goshiki’s oddly nervous form. He cracked his back with a sigh as he stretched his shoulders, all intent on looking for his headache ointment upstairs. 

“I had absolutely no time for whatever this is. I'm going upstairs, Tsum.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he pushed past the freshman and climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. 

He had to take some much-needed stress relief asap, literally anything to remind him of normal things that exist outside the parasympathetic nervous system and how it works. The image of the test paper still burned at the back his eyelids every time he blinked. 

Tap, tap. A set of footsteps followed behind him steadily, and he can only look back at the younger man in annoyance. 

_Damn it_ , he cursed deep inside. 

“Holy—just say it!” He turned, groaning out loud. Whatever it is, Goshiki looked troubled. He stops at his door and instead faced the freshman. When he did, a shiver crawled up his spine at the sight.

Goshiki looked back with an unknown expression on his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and eyes baring into his soul. It was the one thing with Goshiki that he cannot really grow to hateーthat odd longing gaze. 

“Tendou told me you did it with...Semi.”

Shirabu widened his eyes, his hands slipping off his door handle in shock. He blinked once, then twice. At his speechlessness, Goshiki looked up at him, much more determined than last time. 

“Is it true, Shirabu?”

“...What?” he asked, breathing in sharply. “Tendou said _what_?!”

* * *

“You think he'd be okay?” Ushijima asked, looking up the stairs that their underclassmen just disappeared from. Tendou patted his back, cupping his chin with bony hands to look back at their horror movie. 

“If there's anyone that can teach him sex ed, it would be Shirabu,” he commented, “He's a med student!”

Reon raised a brow at this. “Do you think Tsutomu's a virgin?”

“Of course! It's about time he had the talk too!” Tendou exclaimed, cheering as the main character from the movie slams down the monster. “Score!” 

“So if you didn't catch Shirabu and Semi, you would be the one to give him the talk, Satori?”

“No, captain. I think it's Shirabu's punishment for doing it in the public stall with Semi,” Reon explained, “At least his condoms didn't got confiscated.”

“Oh?” Ushijima turned. “You confiscated Semi's condoms, Satori?”

“And lube,” Reon added, casually, nodding along.

“You know, guys,” Tendou said exasperatedly, “I really don't want to talk about our kouhai's sex lives anymore. Do _you_ want to tell Goshiki what a blowjob means? No?”

“The kid must be so embarassed right now,” Reon said. “And Shirabu too. I’m not going to break them off if they fought up there.” 

“Leave it to Shirabu, he can handle it. If he can explain the parts of the brain, he can explain a blowjob.”

“Language, Satori.” Ushijima sighed, watching on the screen as another man get dragged by a zombie. 

“What?” the redhead scoffed, “You like being blown too!”

Reon choked on the popcorn. 

“Oh my god...” The third wheeling vice captain shivered, unsure whether it was the gore of the movie or his horny housemates. 

* * *

“Woah, baby.” Shirabu smirked, hand brushing through his bangs to push it back. “You're especially worked up today.”

Goshiki glances up from between the blonde's legs, mouth full of his entire length. He pulled off slowly after sucking, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to the throbbing pink tip. 

“You didn't tell me about Semi...” He frowned, stroking it absent mindedly as he stared up at his setter. The setter in question flushed at the sight, breath getting caught in his throat. 

If Shirabu were to be honest, he liked having Goshiki like this. This way, he can deny the fact that Goshiki was taller. Having tall people between his legs had never been his fantasy, but who knew? It gave him some sort of superiority that wouldn’t exist anywhere else but in bed. 

Or the couch. 

Or the floor too, sometimes. 

He doesn’t really keep track of every location he did it on. 

“Ah, baby, focus on what’s in front of you.” Shirabu reached over and threaded his fingers through the college freshman's dark hair. He gently leads his head back to his leaking cock, which Goshiki took obediently. “Now that I thought about it, am I supposed to tell you about Semi though?” 

Goshiki kept his eyes shut as he lowered his head as much as he can on Shirabu’s cock. 

The blonde in turn chuckled smugly, sighing at the wet and warm experience of Goshiki's mouth. “Ah, well. Tendou just caught us. I may have assumed he'll keep it a secret.”

Goshiki only replied with a gentle flick of his tongue at the underside of his cock as he pulled back up. Shirabu studied his every movement, just then realizing he had never seen Semi at the same position as Goshiki were. _Did Semi suck him off before?_

Ah, that’s a nice idea for a next time. 

As slurps and slick sucking filled his room, he lets his eyes close and his thoughts free. It was a while since he got touched, by someone and by himself. The last time he got laid, it was last week with Semi and they even got caught. 

It was a good three hours of fucking though. Maybe he should do it more spontaneous and more often, he thought as he found Goshiki’s head and held it into place by his hair. The freshman responded by a surprised gag he recovered quickly from. 

Now that he thought about it, the two were definitely comparable. Whereas Goshiki is great with his mouth and fingers, Semi is better at pounding him until he's shaking. Nobody can blame him for craving the full sex experience by getting the greatest foreplay from the freshman and the actual intercourse from the senior. 

_Ah, the benefits of going to Shiratorizawa..._

“Mhmn~” He opened his eyes in shock when Goshiki gently raised a hand to his arm, following its lean shape to reach his hand fisting on his head. Goshiki grabbed his palm off his hair silently, tracing the lines as if he was divining his future with curious fingers. Shirabu kept watching in wonder at the gentle contact as Goshiki pulled off of his cock and leaned his head on his thigh, busying his fingers with his hand. He almost looked amazed, as if Shirabu was the best thing he’s ever touched. 

Right. This was a perk to fucking with virgins.

“The hell are you doing with my hand?” Shirabu finally pulled away, staring down as Goshiki kneeled on his floor. Goshiki only turned his head to place kisses on the thigh he rested his head on, purple eyes dark as it looked at him from below. Shirabu can’t deny the goosebumps up his spine. “Seriously, brat? What are you planning this time?”

Goshiki ignored this, only fluttering his eyelashes and looking up at him with desire. “Let's do it at your mirror again.”

It was the tone that was nothing but a demand, never a request. Shirabu immediately glanced at the large mirror by the foot of his bed, his own reflection staring at him with disheveled hair and lustful eyes. 

Ah yes. They once did it in front of a mirror, he remembered. It was when they were just getting started, experimenting with acts where he assessed that Goshiki was better at foreplay than actual fucking. Back then was just a spur-of-a-moment decision that he rode Goshiki while facing his mirror, but the unintentional self-watching turned both of them more than they thought. 

“Look at you, senpai~” He remembered how Goshiki watches past his shoulder as he bounces up and down, his hands roaming everywhere he can reach and see. 

With a gulp and an excited flush on his cheeks, “Fine, let's do it.”

“Mhm.” The freshman pushed himself off the floor and stood, swiftly pulling his burgundy shirt over his head, which was thrown haphazardly to the side. Shirabu busied himself by pushing his jeans and boxers down. 

“Wait, let me do that.”

To his surprise, Goshiki leaned down to him and helped him pull his jeans off. He let out an amused laugh at the action, raising his feet and leaning back on his bed. Goshiki stared at the garment in silence. 

“You know, Shirabu, I really liked your jeans.”

Shirabu blinked dumbfoundedlu before rolling his eyes, reaching over to his nightstand for the lube. If there was one thing that Goshiki was that Semi will never be, it would be his bizarre behavior of surprise. 

“That's unsexy to say,” Shirabu commented, chuckling. “And that one's from the States, babe. You can't have it.”

“I mean I like all of your jeans! I don’t want it, I just like it—” Goshiki replied, scanning the garment on his hands. “Oh! Here it is.”

“What is?” he asked, seeing him look at the crotch of the jeans. Shirabu narrowed his eyes in interest. “...You little pervert.”

“H-huh? No!” Goshiki blushed furiously, standing there after just blowing him off. He then showed him the garment, pointing specifically by the zippers. “This has the 'lucky you' on it.”

 _LUCKY YOU_ ♥

Ah, yes. He used to write the words on the most sexual of places both on his body and his clothes ever since he saw it on Pinterest. It was one of the crazy things he did as a virgin. He used to scribble the two words on his v-line, his collarbone and the inside of his thighs when he was bored after shower. He liked to think it would be the tattoo he'll get when he's older. It was inspired of this one set of jeans he was gifted with, from a brand that embroiders the two words on the inside of the jeans' fly shield. 

The point is, whoever gets to read those words on his body and his clothes is lucky. His body is a temple; anybody would be blessed just to see him naked. 

At least, that’s what he told himself. _How many times did he have sex in his life?_

He was almost afraid he lost count. 

What matters is that he’s clean and he’s responsible. All his other partners are too. 

“What about it?” Shirabu asked, distracting himself by comparing the two bottles of lube on his hands. As he contemplated between the oil-based and the silicone-based one, Goshiki finally threw the jeans on his desk chair and washed his hands on the adjacent bathroom. 

The sink turned on, and he commended the kid for having good hygiene. 

“I...I like the idea! I actually did it on my jeans too!” he answered, his voice echoing. “My favorite one is the one on your zipper.”

Shirabu may have have all his jeans DIY-embroidered with them. 

“Tch,” he said. Fuck it, they'll go with the oil-based one. He walked to the bathroom and slipped to embrace his boyfriend from behind. Goshiki wasted no time to turn the sink off and turn around, reaching down and pulling his legs up to wrap around his waist. Shirabu leaned closer and closed the gap between their lips. 

He almost forgot how much of a great kisser Goshiki was. 

He slipped his tongue inside as his long fingers reached for his ass, effectively carrying him by his hips back onto his room. Shirabu kept his hands around Goshiki’s neck to support himself, relishing on the familiar feeling of being held by something warm. If his fuzzy and lustful head can remember right, Semi liked carrying him as well. 

Goshiki moaned his name as they separated, wet lips connected with a stripe of saliva. He then lowered him down in front of the mirror, a blanket that slid off earlier being an effective barrier to avoid carpet burn. 

In front of him, his own reflection stared back hot and bothered, an erect unattended cock between his legs wanting to be touched. Goshiki settled himself between his body and the bed, letting Shirabu lean on his naked chest. 

“You’re hard,” Shirabu commented, craning his head to one side as the freshman waited. He moved his hips to grind against the hardness he felt on his beck, hand snaking to reach and stroke the very thing that will make him cum. However, his hand was abruptly slapped away. Before he can protest, he found Goshiki’s fingers penetrating his mouth instead. 

“Get it wet for me, hm?” 

Ah, so impatient. 

Shirabu complied, even meeting his eyes and making sure he was watching. He swirled his tongue around the digits passionately, loving how Goshiki’s cheeks started to flush pink at the sight. 

Once it was all slimy wet, he pulled it out of his mouth and used it to trace his lips. 

“Did someone ever tell you how naughty and cute you are?” Goshiki whispered, eyes lidded as if drunk on lust. He watched Shirabu chuckle as he played with his fingers more. After Shirabu ghosted it with peppery wet kisses, Goshiki held his head and replaced his fingers with his mouth. Tongue against tongue, his wet fingers found their way to his warm and tight hole. 

“Ah--!”

Goshiki shifted the both of them to a better position, swallowing all the whimpers and moans Shirabu let out with every movement of his hands. He spread his legs wider, his ass visible on the reflection like the work of art it is. 

Moans filled Shirabu's room more and more as Goshiki's hands wandered inside him and out. The lube he brought out was also popped open at some point, but he was too far gone to care. Goshiki surrounded him everywhere, crawling inside his mind and taking over like he was a feral animal in heat. 

Goshiki's hands were long and bony, that he knew. However, the features were emphasized when those fingers were fucking him, especially at the knuckles that pressed against his walls. From what he can see in the mirror, the back of his palm showcased veins, which painted blue lines on his smooth pale skin. For a short moment, he forgot what Semi's hands felt like, or that he knew it at all. It was just Goshiki and no one else. 

He licked his lips and was about to say something when he finally pressed against that one spot, making his eyes roll and his body squirm. 

“Are you getting off on this, baby?” 

The younger teen growled, sucking onto his neck in response. 

“Ah, fuck!”

The fingers inside him curled and pressed harder, making him squirm more. “Ah, babe. Tsum, are you so fucking horny you can’t even t-talk? Loving me around your fingers so much--?!” 

Goshiki suddenly bit him hard, making him moan at the sudden aggresiveness. He arched back and instinctively grabbed Goshiki's arm wrapped around his torso for dear life. 

That... 

That felt good. 

“You know, I’ve been holding back since you came home.” Goshiki reached up with his free hand to cup his face, forcing him to look at the mirror and meet the eyes peeking past his shoulder. Goshiki’s hand stopped knuckle-deep inside him, and Shirabu widened his eyes just at that stare. 

“You want me to talk, huh? You want me to talk, Kenjirou?” 

Then he felt it. Goshiki's other hand started to move behind him. When he heard the lube pop open, that's when he realized what was about to happen. 

“Goshiki, I—“ 

He was silenced when the fingers inside him started to move again. This time, purposefully abusing his sweet spot. He was not a man of whimpers, but the rapid pacing reduced him to the slut he secretly was. 

“Wait, I—“ Sloppy kisses then littered his neck. “Ahh~!” 

“Who told you that you have the right to whore around?” Goshiki whispered in a low voice, just by his ear. “Who told you that when one of us is gone, you can go to the other and get yourself dicked down?” 

His breath got caught in his throat at the sudden confrontation. In their previous meetings, Goshiki was all vanilla and kisses. Since when, in the span of time since the last, did he learn how to be so _hot_? 

“Who told you that you can let someone else fuck this greedy hole of yours, huh?” Goshiki pressed harder inside him. “Who told you to be such a slut, Kenjirou?” 

“Goshiki...” He started to give in, not caring whether the movie downstairs was loud enough to mask whatever noises he made and was making. 

“Answer, I’m asking you.” 

_Holy shit._

“N....No one...I—“ Goshiki's fingers curled at his answer, just at the right spot in him. “Fuck! Right there!” 

The younger teen chuckled lowly, holding him close. They met eyes through the mirror as Goshiki licked his cheeks. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Tendou-san caught you with Ushijima next,” he whispered. 

Shirabu immediately tried to resist just at the mention of such a buzzkill. 

“You fucking brat—Ah!” 

However, Goshiki didn't like that, not even one bit. 

“You liked all the sex you can get...” The hand held onto his chin and squeezed his face. “...don’t you, Kenjirou? Lucky you my ass. There’s nothing lucky about fucking a hole everyone came inside of.” 

Shirabu’s arms and legs trembled at the humiliation, the heat rising higher the more Goshiki degraded him in his whispers. Why is he reacting like such? Since when did he tremble at mere words? 

“Didn't you know, senpai? When everyone is lucky, it’s just another way of saying no one is.” 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Fuck!” When he was too blissed to answer, the fingers suddenly stopped and popped out with a squelch. He blinked a few times and squinted at the mirror, making sure he did the right take on what happened. 

Yes, the fucker actually pulled out and stopped. 

“What the fu—“ 

Goshiki was already lining up to him the moment his eyes cleared on their reflection. The tip slid right in with all the lube overflowing from his hole, Goshiki lowering him down swiftly in one thrust. He took the entire length like it was just another Tuesday, feeling at home after a stressful day. 

_OH YES._

This is exactly, no—this is more than he wanted. 

“Fuuuuuck,” he sighed, bottoming out. 

“Did Semi-senpai do you like this?” 

“Shit,” he moaned as he adjusted at the length and shape. It had been so long since his last time. It almost felt like he was a virgin once again. 

“Answer or I’m cumming inside you.” 

Shirabu moaned just from his tone. If Goshiki threatened him with that out of all things, he wasn’t sure what exactly he was supposed to agree on. As the large hands tightened on his hips, to the point Goshiki’s knuckles turned white, he forced out an answer with his moans.

“Y-yes...” 

“What else did you two do? Speak.” 

He knew better than make him impatient. Shirabu peeked out an eye and held onto his arm for support; if this continued any longer, he might as well pass out on his release. As much as his blurry gaze can see on the reflection, he met Goshiki’s eyes and loved the goosebumps it sent down his spine. 

Exposed for him and him only.

_Ah, so this was what loyal non-whores feel._

“He fucked me in the locker room once—khh!” He received a harsh thrust up. He threw his head back in the sudden pleasure, holding onto Goshiki’s hands that dug on his hips for dear life. 

“Hey,” Goshiki whispered close to his ear. “Did I tell you to stop? Continue.” 

_Shit, this isn’t good._ Have he been this turned on before? Before he knew it, his body was already moving. He bit his lip catching off the drool and leaned back onto Goshiki, arching his back and reaching to grip his adorably stupid bowl-cut hair. 

“He fucked me from behind and gripped my hair like this,” he answered, feeling the vibration of Goshiki’s growl directly from his neck. “He didn’t fucking stop until my legs went numb.” 

“And you think I couldn’t do that?” 

Shirabu summoned the remains of his strength grip on reality, seizing the chance to enter the greatest orgasm he can ever live on his life as of yet. He flashed a brave smirk through the mirror and licked a stripe on the man’s cheek. 

“Oh, can you?” he teased.

The final knots tying Goshiki’s impressive self-control finally went away. In a span of a few seconds, Shirabu found himself face down on his own carpeting, a hand holding him down on his shoulders while the other held onto his hips that was mercilessly pounded on. 

Heaven let the movie downstairs play on a high enough volume. Shirabu held the carpet for dear life, his own teary eyes staring back with bliss from the floor-length mirror. 

“What, you cumming, senpai?” Goshiki looked down on him with a proud smirk and a bit lip. “You’re liking this? You liked it rough, huh?” 

“Mhmnh!” His own consciousness started to betray him at the immense pleasure he felt. Suddenly, he was hugged from his torso and held against the mirror itself, face flushed and looking absolutely wrecked. Goshiki held his face to make sure he was looking as he whispered once again. 

“Maybe you should prepare yourself mentally knowing I’ll be the one to make your knees numb from now on.” 

Shirabu can only hold onto the surface as Goshiki did him from behind. He grew deaf to his own moans and cries. There wasn't anything in that world except the two of them and the mirror. Even after he came and felt Goshiki do the same, he can only sigh in content at the numbness of his legs and the warmth that pooled out and stained the carpet. In the moment, he couldn't care less. Goshiki held his body through and didn't let go. 

Maybe he's the lucky one after all. 

* * *

“Yo! Semi, how’s the cafe doing?” Tendou greeted once their front door opens with a bell and a creak. 

“Great,” Semi answered, clearly exhausted from his part-time job as well as college. He loosened his neck tie and slid off his shoes. “Are you seriously not giving me my condoms back, Tends?” 

“Bro, it’s your fault,” Tendou scoffed. “But I got to commend you that you at least had the decency to use them.” 

“Wait, you confiscated used condoms?” 

“Ew! No!” All of them grimaced. Semi sighed and kept frowning at Tendou. 

“Out of all the things you can confiscate, you chose my sex life. It's not cool.” The gray-haired man took off his backpack and plopped down on the couch. “Anyways, where’s Shirabu?” 

“Upstairs,” Reon answered, chewing on popcorn. “Teaching Goshiki sex ed. Giving him the talk.” 

Semi snorted. “Oh, that’s freaky.” 

The three paused, looking at the gray-haired man with raised eyebrows. The movie was paused with a swift click on the Enter key. 

“What do you mean?” Ushijima asked. 

“I don't know.” Semi shrugged. “It’s just that, what's the talk for? No one's a virgin anymore. I heard from Shirabu himself that Goshiki already gave great blowjobs.” 

The three all choked on their drinks. 

“Goshiki gave what?”

“What?”

“What?” 

A loud moan suddenly came from upstairs. This time, Tendou had no condom to confiscate. 

**Author's Note:**

> First update since two, maybe three month long writing hiatus. I spent that time busying myself with uni as well as socializing and meeting new friends online. 
> 
> Anyways, feedback is highly appreciated! Follow me on my twitter, @keicros.


End file.
